


The Untold Story of Aisling Gilbert

by TheLovelyRavenQuinn313



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyRavenQuinn313/pseuds/TheLovelyRavenQuinn313
Summary: Aisling is an all powerful being, she is also Elena's little sister who was sent to live in a boarding school in England, now she has an all powerful evil being after her. She will do anything to protect her family and the world. She goes to New Orleans to get help from the monster himself Klaus, but will he help her? And will she be able to defeat the evil before it claims her?





	1. The French Quarter

Hello my name is my name is Aisling (pronounced "Ash-lin") Gilbert. I dyed my hair to be a fiery red color, but in all honesty I am a natural brunette, my hair touches my bottom, I have blue green hazel eyes and red full lips, I am slightly curvy and I was slightly busty, I am on the tall side. All I knew was that I was in trouble, there was a darkness that was coming after me, and it was ready to consume me.

I was on my way to Klaus's French quarters, to convince him to help my little problem. Well, all our problems, this darkness would consume and destroy everything in its path. Starting with my family and that included my sister Elena Gilbert and, Jeremy Gilbert my cousin, I knew that they knew nothing of me but that didn't stop me from caring about them.

I knew that right now was not the moment to expose myself, because first I would have to get help, build an army to fight this evil. Since that Davina girl was dead, now would be the perfect time to get Klaus to help me.

My mum Isobel was a vampire when she gave birth to me, which is pretty rare, and my father was none other than John Gilbert, he took me to England to be safe, wish he did the same for Elena, but then again, Elena is the doppelgänger. After she turned into a vampire I got granted the honor of holding the doppelgänger blood magic now. I am a seer can see the future, and the past, seeing the present really isn't a gift because it would currently be happening, I am also a witch, and did I mention that I could see ghosts. Basically I am everything against nature, whoopee doo.

When I was in England I met a couple of friends who turned out to be witches, soon they ended up dead. It turned out that it was the headmistress of the boarding school that killed them, and my beloved Zayden. I swore that she would pay not only for tipping the balance but because she killed Zayden. So I killed her, not only did she kill more witches than I had ever thought, but their powers came into me, the closest witch. I never really did make that many friends, due to my sharp tongue, and if what I had seen so far through the eyes of Elena getting Klaus to believe me is not going to be that easy.

I stepped into the French quarter, it was beautiful, and I had come here to see Hayley. A dozen vampires instantly surrounded me, one of them was a very handsome man, who had a thin yet muscular body, he had short brown hair, and hazel brown eyes, he had high cheekbones and a strong jawline.

"You must be Elijah, I am Aisling Gilbert, you probably met my sister Elena, oh that's right you fed her to Klaus," I said to him sarcastically glaring at him. "I am looking for Hayley, I am an old friend, and I need to see her, it is quite important that I do see her." I told Elijah.

"What on earth are you doing here Aisling?" A girl with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and shoulder length dark brown hair came out from the dark.

"Hayley, you're going to kill me, but I am in deep trouble, like hades deep," I told her, I started to hear that voice again, his voice, and it scared me. "I can't sleep, he's coming for me Hayley."

"Wait, calm down, Aisling who's coming for you?" She asked me. Then all I could do is faint, and the world went black. I started to have nightmares that seemed to go on forever. I was in a black room and there was a voice I heard.

"My sweet child, I am coming for you, and then with you by my side we will rule the world, I need your soul, and I need you alive, my dear." He told me.

"I will never turn evil, never." I told it.

"You will and you will do what I want, you will have no choice, I will kill your family and everyone that you ever cared about, that headmistress was just a pawn, now I will give you what you really need, and that is more power.

I woke up to what felt like a bed, I couldn't open my eyes I heard Hayley and Elijah arguing and I sensed that there were fireworks between the two.

"Elijah we can't just drop her, she is like a little sister, she's in trouble, and she is powerful, more powerful than you can ever imagine." I heard Hayley say.

"She just had a psychotic episode," Elijah said. "I will not have her in the quarters."

"Just let me explain," She tried to reason with him. "Better yet when she wakes up, let her explain."

"Hayley, what happened to me?" I asked her, I opened my eyes and I could feel that there was a rag on my forehead, I was confused, and had not known what had happened to me.

"You fainted, you looked scared, you said that he was coming for you, Aisling, what is coming for you?" She asked. Elijah looked extremely concerned. I told them the story about what had happened to Zayden, and what had happened to my friends.

"Then I started to get these nightmares and he was starting to get into my subconscious, I thought I was going crazy until the visions started to come, visions of people dying and everything was going to be dark, he wants me, he is obsessed with me Hayley, I think I know a way to stop him, but I had to come to you, I was scared and I thought of you, you helped me once before, and I think you could help me control my powers again, I lost control again."

"I will help you, but first, how of you think you can stop him?" She replied.

"I need Klaus, then I need Bonnie, and I need my sister, and my cousin." I told them.

"I will go get Klaus, I will be right back." Elijah stepped out of the room.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Hayley.

"Three days, and you had a fever, I am so sorry about Zayden, but you know when you're ready there are so many other people out there, and they might not be Zayden but, you know sometimes love gives you another chance."

"You mean like you and Elijah, don't deny it because I see little fireworks there." I told her.

"Well we are trying to work it out, I like him and all but, I want-"

I heard the door open, and Elijah came accompanied by a man with an attractive figure, he had curly light brown hair and light eyes that contrasted with his pearl white skin. He was well built and possessed a delicate yet masculine face. I could see the darkness around him, but there was a certain light that wanted to come out but only one person could take that coldness from him, and though he has met her before. He looked furious as ever, and I could not help but shiver.

"You must be Klaus, it's a pleasure to finally meet the man everyone fears," I said sarcastically. "As you probably heard, I am a really powerful ally, Elijah told you everything, I would hope."

"Yes he did, love, but what I want answered is why should I help you?" He said with a British accent.

"Because without the humans, you don't have a food source, and you're not one to be enslaved are you?" I taunted him. "And you have a child on the way, don't you? I would not want a child to be born in the darkness, that I see in my visions."

"You're a seer?" He asked me coolly.

"Yes, I am also one of the most powerful witches in history, and I am a hybrid, you can try to kill me, but that won't work, trust me, I tried." Hayley looked at me shocked.

"Why on earth did you try to kill yourself?! Why didn't you come and find me?!" Hayley yelled at me.

"Because I was on a low, I just lost Zayden and my other friends, and I wanted to die, but the vampire blood in me wouldn't allow me to die, then I thought of you, and Hayley you are the only true family I have, so I came here." I told her.

"Why do you smell like Elena Gilbert?" Klaus asked me.

"When Elena got turned into a vampire, the doppelgänger blood magic got passed down to me, which means that I have the power to make more hybrids, and I am her biological sister." I told him. There was a knock on the door, a handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin and shaven hair; he had very dark eyes.

"Klaus you might want to get ready for the charity ball, and this time don't kill anyone, we really need their funding." The man said. He looked straight at me "Who is this?"

"I am Aisling, you might have heard of my crazy incident, yea I am the one who fainted," I told him. "You must be Marcel."

"How do you know who I am?"

"She's a seer." Klaus told him.

"A seer?" He asked me, I nodded. "Those are really rare."

I got up out of the bed and held my hand out to him, he shook it, I saw a light in his future, I saw Davina. Behind him I saw a beautiful young woman in her late teens. She appeared to have dark brown hair, the length was past her shoulders, she wore it down in loose waves, she possessed blue-green eyes with darkened eye lashes, rosy cheeks, full lips and a light tan skin. Davina had a small frame with a slim body type.

"Davina?" I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "She's here! Davina is here!" I announced.

"How could she possibly be here?" Marcel asked me. "I don't know what game you are playing at but it's really not funny." He seemed to tense up, I felt that I should get my hand back, but his hold was too strong on me, I felt him crush my bones a little, I focused my mind on his hand and though of a raging fire he felt it burn and he let go I ran to Hayley.

"She isn't playing at anything, she is a seer you have heard of them before, haven't you?" Hayley said.

"We can all feel a dark presence here, what ever is after you isn't only affecting the living, but it is also affecting the other side." She said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What ever is comming after you, is beyond anything we have ever seen," She explained. "We are fearful of it, be careful, and please watch Marcel."

"I will, if you ever want to talk to anyone, don't be afraid to pop by." I told her.

"I think we have had enough introductions, shall we get ready?" Klaus asked. "I will send something for you to wear to the ball." He said to me.

"I really don't think that balls are for me, see I am not much of a people person." I told him.

"You will go, because I want to keep an eye on my secret weapon, I will make a deal with you, you help me restore order in my city, and I will help you fight whatever you have cursed us with." He said.

"So if I help you, you will help me?"

"Did I just not say that?"

"Then I want your word, and I want Hayley and Elijah to be my witnesses." I told him.

"I promise to help you in your quest to save the world, once you have helped me restore the order in my city." He said.

"Thank you, I guess the faster we get your city in order the faster we can save the world, so let's get this over with shall we?"


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last chapter

Hayley showed me to a shower; once I was undressed I stepped into the shower. I let the water run on my body, it felt pretty nice. I washed my hair with a shampoo that smelled of roses and lavender, and the conditioner smelled of coconut and vanilla, the shower gel had little exfoliating beads that smelled of tangerine and grapefruit. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself.

I walked out of the bathroom; I was trying to remember where the room that Hayley had me in was. As I was doing so I looked down the balcony, I saw a very attractive girl, who had icy natural blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips and pale skin, she was a tall and slim Caucasian female. She must have been Rebekah, the other Original, she was having some fight with a tall, medium-statured young man, with wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, I never really got his name.

I was so busy trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, that I had totally forgot where I was going, and I ran into a boy my age, he had piercing green eyes that were beautiful, they reminded me of emeralds. He also had raven black hair, a strong jaw, and he seemed well built, he was hot, way too hot for one human. I gasped as we crashed into each other, I stumbled on the floor, landing on my butt, which hurt causing me to wince, I could feel that he was a vampire, but I knew that he meant me no harm.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going, I am so sorry." I responded. I looked at myself, I saw that the towel was still wrapping my body, but because of the fall it was hanging so loosely that I could see exposed skin. I felt so naked, well I was technically naked, had it not been for the towel, I got so self-conscious, covering myself as well as I could. "Well this is awkward."

"It's okay, I don't mind, in fact I am quite liking the view," He said chuckling, causing me blush and role my eyes. "What is your name?"

"My name is Aisling Gilbert." I said while he extended his hand for me to get up, I took his hand with the hand that wasn't holding the towel; once I was up I fixed the towel to cover myself a little bit better, so that you couldn't see my cleavage.

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." I looked up at him blushing again, my heart was hammering in my chest, I haven't felt like this this since Zayden.

"Thank you, can I ask what your name is?" I asked him in a musical voice.

"Oh I am Zane." He asked, looking down on me, blushing.

"That is an awesome name," I told him, still feeling quite awkward. "Well I have to go get dressed, I hope to be seeing you at the ball tonight."

"Oh you will." I heard him say as I walked to my room.

Hayley looked amazing like a queen, she was wearing a black and red dress with a lace hem. It hugged her in all the right places, it made look regal, it had sequences that glittered in the light, the belly area was left a little loose, since she was starting to show.

"My god Hayley, you look amazing." I said,

"Thank you, but if you think this is amazing, wait until you see what Klaus had someone bring you, you look better, and you're glowing." She replied.

"I met someone, he's different." I told her.

"And you like him?"

"I don't know, but there is a certain attraction." I looked at the bed and there was a dress that was blue and sliver, it was gorgeous. It had lace on the top and it complemented my curves really well. I took about half an hour for Hayley to help me get ready. I wore my hair down in curls for the make-up I used very light blue and silver make-up.

"You know for a man that doesn't show emotions, Klaus sure has a funny way of showing it, I think he shows way too much emotion." I whispered to Hayley. I wanted to help Klaus, yes I had a plan, and yes I knew that there was something after me. That didn't stop me form wanting to help Klaus; he needed to feel what it was to be loved. Zayden said that my heart was my weakness, that I had a good heart and that some people would take advantage of me, but I wanted to help.

"Hayley wasn't kidding when she said you're a powerful seer, she said you are very kind, but do not mistake his emotions, sometimes he can be nice, when it suits him, other times, or should I say most of the time he can be very cruel." Elijah said as he walked into the room.

"Shall we go love?" I heard Klaus behind Elijah. "We wouldn't want to be late to the party, now would we." He was his usual cheery self.

I waited for Elijah and Klaus to leave the room, then Hayley took my arm and, we left. I looked all around only a few familiar faces, and new faces with masks on. Hayley and I put our masks on. Klaus stood on the balcony.

"People today marks the celebration of a new era..." I saw Zane next to Marcel, I sensed someone looking at me, and I didn't like it. After Klaus's speech people started dancing, I went to find Zane. I saw the there was an alley, out of no where I felt like I was being pushed against the wall, I felt so helpless I saw that it was a vampire, one of the sadistic ones. His eyes were ice blue and his hair was blonde, I felt him bite my neck, the feeling was hurting me, I wanted it to stop, I found my strength and pushed him off me, causing him pain with a spell that I knew.

"I really don't go for blondes." I spat at him venomously. "I am not a meal, and if I were you I wouldn't mess with me right now, and since you tasted my blood you will now have to die, you will not stop hunting me until you have drunk every last bit of my blood, so I am sorry but I have to do this." I made him turn to ashes with just a thought. I held my bite, stupidly thinking that it would stop the bleeding. I turned around and saw Zane, I took a step towards him, he took a step back.

"Please, don't come any closer." He said panicked.

"I am not going to hurt you, he had a taste of my blood, and if I had let him live, well I think you know what would happen, you heard what I said to him." I defended myself.

"I am not mad that he is dead, he was rather a big jerk." He replied. "I don't want you to come closer to me not because I am afraid of you, rather what I would do to you, you see, your blood smells really good." He was gone in a flash.

Elijah was there in a flash, he bit his wrist and fed me his blood, I saw that Elijah was there; he bit his wrist and fed me his blood, it tasted quite horrible to be honest, I stopped as soon as my wound was healed.

"One of the downfalls of being part human is that my wounds take a hell of a long time to heal, but I can't die," I told him. "So I can bleed out, but not die." Thank god the blood didn't get on the dress.

"Let's get you cleaned up, next time stay where I or Hayley can see you, I knew that you would be trouble." He told me.

"Then why did you let me stay? Why do you believe me?" I asked him.

"Because you mean something to Hayley, and I can sense that you don't mean any of us any danger." He led me to the bathroom, where I wiped the dried blood off my throat. After that we were once again in a the crowded courtyard, he went off to talk to Klaus and Marcel. I stayed by a corner with Hayley, I noticed Zane, coming towards me, he looked a lot calmer.

"I am sorry, I came here to apologize, I just didn't want to hurt." He told me.

"It's okay I understand, I am sorry you had to see what I did." I replied.

"I wanted to know, what are you?" He asked me.

"Well I don't think that I should tell you, you see I don't really think I can trust you just yet, you see I just met you, and therefore I really don't know you." I had to control my feelings. The fact that I felt drawn to him made him dangerous. I had a mission, and a plan, there could no time for die I had to keep a clear mind, my brain was yelling at me to keep clear of this boy, while my heart and body told me to kiss this guy no matter what anyone thought.

"Well why don't we go out tomorrow night?" He asked me. "That way you can get to know me, I could give you a tour of New Orleans, and I would like to spend more time with you, I am very intrigued by you."

"Sure, why not."

"Meet me at the gate at around eight at night."

"That sounds like a plan." I said blushing, and he left to go talk to another vampire.

"He seems to really like you," Hayley said to me. "You seem to like him, so what is the problem?"

"I have a mission, and I don't need any distractions right now," I told her. "Do you know where the werewolves are in this city?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because if Klaus is going to want order, then they are the ones who I should talk to first." I told her.

"I will see if we can go tomorrow," She replied. "After we start on your lessons."

"Lessons?" I asked her, looking puzzled.

"You know to get your powers back under your control?"

"Oh those lessons," I answered her. "Okay, I am also going to see the witches after wards, they seem like trouble, and if it's trouble they want, then they will get it."

"Just don't cause them any trouble, some of them are pretty powerful."

"They may be powerful, but I know a few things, and I can be quite convincing when I want to be."

I went around talked to different people some human, others where witches, I could tell that the humans in the courtyard knew about the vampires and the witches, so that's a good thing, that makes my job a lot easier. The witches looked at me in pure adoration. I heard that some covens of witches were looking to kill me, because I defiled nature. Although insane people ran some of these covens, who thought anyone more powerful than them should be stopped. That didn't stop me, because I could easily take any of them down, though I really didn't want anymore power, when I really couldn't control the one I had at the present moment.

"The witches of New Orleans wish to greet the one known as Aisling, we would like to invite her to our coven as a guest." One of the witches said, she had long, straight, dark black hair, and icy blue eyes, she had a curvy figure, and she was pale skinned.

"How do they know about me?" I asked Hayley.

"I don't know, but we are going to get you out of here now, you remember how to do that cloaking spell right?" She asked me.

"I think so," I focused real hard on cloaking us, we walked upstairs and waited until the party was over. "However they found out about me Hayley, I have a bad feeling, I think I am going to need some guards when I visit them tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I do want to grow as a writer so any constructive criticism is welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, any constructive criticism you have is always welcomed.


End file.
